The drilling and operation of oil and gas wells generally occurs at a wellsite at which machinery, tanks, vehicles, and other physical assets are stationed for an extended period of time. Many of the physical assets utilize various consumables, such as fuel, water, and sand. In an effort to reduce related costs and errors attributable to human workers at the wellsite, various attempts have been made to automate the management of usage, supply levels, and resupplies of the consumables. However, the cost of such automation for a large, existing fleet of assets can be limiting to the scope of implementation. Deploying the automation across a large fleet can also be limited by related maintenance costs and logistics, because assets of large fleets less frequently return to maintenance facilities when demand for the assets increases. Past automation attempts were also plagued by the difficulties associated with the assets being resupplied across a substantial geographic area, including where asset and supply mobility became hampered by loss of wireless connectivity due to lack of line of site between assets at multiple wellsites, or even within a single wellsite.